


Self Control

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [54]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blindfolds, Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil is running a little later at the station and Carlos and Earl wait for him as patiently as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

The phone rang twice before Carlos picked it up, clearing his throat first before saying, “hello?”

“Carlos!” Cecil chirped.

The scientist sat up a little straighter in his chair, smiling brightly at the sound of his lover’s voice. “Cecil, hi! Earl and I just finished listening to your show! Are you heading home soon?” he asked.

“That’s why I’m calling,” Cecil confessed. “Station Management has been making those angry noises again so I’ve got to stay here a few extra hours to make sure they don’t end up killing every single intern in the place. Management, am I right?” he laughed. “I should be fine though so there’s no need to worry, okay? I’ll be home around three in the morning if anything.”

“I’ll make sure to leave the front door unlocked for you,” Carlos promised with a nod and a soft hum.

Cecil smiled at the assurance, glancing over his shoulder at the shuddering door that kept Station Management at bay for the most part. “Is Earl there?” he asked.

“He is but he’s a little busy at the moment,” Carlos confessed.

“Just make sure you tell him that I’m running late, okay? I don’t want him to get worried and storm the station with his hatchet like last time. They still haven’t been able to fix all of the damage he caused.”

He nodded his head, laughing a little at the memory. Earl had been so embarrassed when he realized his mistake that he and Cecil had thought the redhead’s cheeks would never stop blushing. “I’ll make sure to tell him,” Carlos promised.

“Good. I’ll see you later then. I love you.”

“I love you too, see you later.” Carlos smiled as he set the phone down, finally sparing a glance down between his spread legs. Earl had just stopped sucking on his cock, pulling back to instead nuzzle and kiss along the sides of the hard shaft. The redhead was blindfolded and collared, wrists strapped to his thighs to keep him from touching himself. He mewled when Carlos ran his fingers through his hair, taking a firm hold of it before gently tugging him up for a kiss.

“Cecil?” Earl asked.

“He’s got to stay late at the station tonight,” Carlos answered, reaching down to fondle Earl’s testicles with the warm palm of his hand. “He should be home around three in the morning. Do you think you can last that long?” he asked, taking a firm grip on them briefly to make Earl gasp.

The redhead threw his head back with a whine, grunting as he rolled his hips forward, grinding against Carlos’ welcoming hand and wrist. “Yes,” he whispered with a nod.

“And what happens if you don’t?” Carlos prompted, stroking along the underside of Earl’s erection.

“Ngh…I wear the cage for three days on my cock,” Earl answered.

Carlos smiled, kissing Earl on the lips before asking, “do you want to wear the cage?”

“No, Sir.”

“Do you want to wait for Cecil in the bedroom?” He smiled at the way Earl nodded his head, perking up just a little at the suggestion.

“Yes, Sir.”

A leash was clipped onto his collar and Earl slid back to allow Carlos out of the chair, waiting patiently as the other adjusted himself, hissing as his hard cock brushed against the fabric of his pants. “You’re going to help me undress and then we’ll see if you can keep control of yourself, understood?” Earl nodded and Carlos reached out, stroking his cheek. “How are you with the blindfold?”

“It’s okay,” Earl promised.

“Then let’s go,” Carlos purred, giving the leash a tug.

Later when Cecil came home he would find Earl on his knees, facing the headboard with his wrists tied to it, a chastity cage locked firmly around his cock. A metal bar was tied to the back of his knees, keeping his legs far apart.

“Earl couldn’t wait for you before cumming,” Carlos explained with a shrug, “but I’m more than certain that he’s ready to make it up to you for that.”


End file.
